50 Words Challenge: 3rd Milo-versary
by Tugiacat
Summary: To celebrate the show's anniversary for the third time, I have pulled out 50 words (50 topics) and combined pretty much everything from the show and things I have written over the past year. Rated T for safety. Enjoy!


**A super gracious greeting to all of Milo Murphy's Law fans. Recently, October 3rd has passed and to celebrate the show's 3rd anniversary, I'm at it again. If you watch me from last year, you'll probably notice that I'm going to do the same old challenge again. And maybe I'll do it annually.**

**This time, I have done better than last year. I had the perfect plan for this year's 50 words and besides some details from Season 2 that I love, I will also include some of the things I have written over the past year. I can proudly state I have done better, but it's up to you guys. My opinions aren't as value as your :P Enjoy reading and tell me your thoughts about it.**

* * *

**1\. Underwear**

Lola was walking back home along with Zane in the most uncomfortable way as possible. She had found freedom at first, but then suddenly she realized she wasn't wearing anything inside.

Her clothes was just an undercover of the carelessness. Having been afraid herself would be late for school, Lola quickly departed her house.

Zane glanced at her, knowing something suspicious was happening. It was a fine day and days away from the raining season. Yet she hugged herself with her hands like she was in a fever. Also, she wasn't walking as properly as her usual self allows her to.

"Lola, do you mind… telling me what's going on?"

"What?! Wh-what do you mean what's going on?!" she stated but her pose didn't support her words. "I'm just…"

Lola couldn't tell him, but he had already known she was lying.

"That's alright if you can't. Come on, let's go home and put on your most comfortable outfit," Zane offered.

"Y-you know?" she widened his eyes. "Why you…"

"Yeah, I'm just embarrassed as you are. Let's go home quick, shall we?" he continued.

"What do you mean by that?" Lola glared and neared her face to his.

"Nothing. And don't look at me like that."

**2\. Gather**

"Milking cows, making scarecrows, gathering the corns. Man, we were a big help back there, weren't we?" Zack said proudly to Milo and Melissa.

**3\. Rare**

"Guys! Guys! I brought my math textbook over," Melissa told to Zack and Milo. "What do you want me to help at?"

"I do need you to help me with this problem," Zack teased her. "For once you really remember to bring your math book along."

**4\. Woman**

"So Dakota, what do you think about women?" Doofenshmirtz questioned Dakota during their talk in the closed Skate Ashbury. "Do they always rule you over or they just need someone to protect them from social hijinks?"

Dakota then thought of the dull and carefree Gretchen; the seriuous, adventurous, carefree Savannah; and finally his laid-back, motivational and carefree self.

"They're carefree and THEY'RE PROUD OF IT!" Dakota yelled.

**5\. Uptight**

"What are you trying to do?" Bradley questioned coldly. That was a bit unusual of him, even to his old self.

He has Lydia who is the friend he can talk to. During one time they were in the library, Bradley kept glaring at her. He seemed furious and Lydia couldn't figure out why.

"_He must be really mad at me. I have been trying to cheer him up but it seems like he is really angry at something…"_ Lydia thought.

Just as she was about to have another idea, Bradley suddenly put his book down on the table and touched Lydia's body without any idea what he was really doing

He could barely see and she hadn't realized that yet.

"Wait, Bradley!" she shrieked as the moment of him resting his hands on her belly. "I know you're really in a bad mood but do you really need to…"

"Lydia, does your back hurt?" he murmured. "Let me take care of it."

"M-My back?" she couldn't help but giggle

From that point on, Lydia knew Bradley had changed his glasses to another unsuitable pair.

**6\. Solid**

"Hello me," Amanda had a small talk to herself in front of the mirror. A fresh start on the day of her fourtenth birthday. "I know well that it's a special solid surface that reflects lights on it, but what if you and I are co-existing. I tidy myself and so do you. We're seperated by a solid fence of magic."

**7\. Tedious**

Zack had been very excited about his trip to a place called "Danville Music Center." There, Zack took half an hour to find every piece of his pictures as a Lumberzack.

Milo, Amanda and Melissa were unimpressed. The museum didn't make them slightly interest.

"Of course he is excited about music," Melissa chuckled. "Guess I should have turned down his invitation."

"So why shouldn't have we again?" Amanda questioned.

"Let him have it, guys. Let him have it," Milo smiled and comforted the girls. "Besides, it's great to see him have so much fun."

**8\. Arch**

"You're such a pain for anyone to understand, Lee," Zack said to his younger sis. "But remember that I always be there when you need me."

"Yeah, and Melissa is your girlfriend," she stated. "So whoever is my brother's girlfriend is also a friend in need of mine."

"Right, right…" Zack was skeptical of that joke.

**9\. Jumpy**

"Halloween terrors…" Amanda whispered. "Just think about it gives me the creep. Why would anyone go such lengths just to scare somebody off…"

"Amanda?"

"YES?!" she gasped ans startled.

It was Milo who called her. He knew he had snapped her out from her own thoughts and an aplogize was needed.

"Sorry Amanda, I didn't mean to startle you. I didn't mean this is Halloween at all but… uh…" he started to be hesitant.

"Huh? But what? What do you need from me?" Amanda questioned.

"Could…" he took a deep breath before asking her. "Would you like to come over my house and watch movies in Halloween?"

"Me…?" the girl was so surprised that it made her cheek more red. The curtains suddenly burned itself off as other students gave the dust a proper place to rest in peace.

Back to the talk.

"I… would love to…" Amanda nodded calmly. "Not that I won't be sastified but… are there just me and you…?"

"Oh, right. Melissa and Zack will come over as well," Milo smiled and happily informed her.

**10\. Psychedelic**

"Relax, Zane. No alcohol is needed," Lola told Zane while holding a hypnotise watch. "Just look at it swing ten times and you'll be playing with me…"

"It works…" Zane stated while lowering his voice. "I have no choice but to lie here on your knees, look at the watch and… wait WHAT?!"

The position changed in a wipe, as Zane snapped out of it and Lola ended up hypnotising herself. She closed her eyes and turned to hug Zane.

"Heh…" Zane chuckled embarassedly. "Relax me so much that you can't control yourself…"

**11\. Tawdry**

"As you have said Dakota, this is the day I should change my costume for Halloween or some sort after that time grenade incident…" Cavendish taped himself at the costume shop. "And as you can see, I have… a rainbow cat because… that's what scares children off these days."

**12\. Swanky**

"Doofenshmirtz Swanky New Evil Lair…" Doof sang the song he had heard once in the Murphy shed. "Oh wait, I should change that. "Professor Time Swanky New Tiny Lair… I should think of some other words than 'tiny' but it's good at the timewise."

**13\. Straw**

"Zack, are you really gonna eat that?" Milo questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Zack replied. "I'm chewing big blocks of noodles. Imagine what it would be if there were hot water…"

Milo just stood there, couldn't believe how innocent he was to the farm life, "…I really have to educate you."

**14\. Back**

"I'm back! And guess what I am right now?"

"Who are you?" Milo and Melissa questioned in harmony to a girl suddenly appearing in front of them.

"Wait! Don't tell me you forget this girl in the forest whom you met 7 years ago."

**15\. Destruction**

"I have lots of Milo's pictures in my phone," Melissa showed them to Lola during the recess time. "I share this to only my close friends though. And… you may choose not to see it, it's your choice."

"Of course I want to see them," Lola begged. "I'm your close friend now, right?"

The ginger haired girl smirked. "That's the spirit. Here we go. Destruction," she swiped one by one, each of them captioned. "Destruction. Destruction. General mayhem."

"Uh…"

"And… oh, it's Milo's surprised birthday party!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Now this is fun," the brown-haired girl stated.

**16\. Employ**

"I must have been a jerk to employ those jerks," Block said to himself. "And I would be a jerk to fire those as jerky as I am."

**17\. Deer**

"Deer Milo," Amanda made a pun during the Halloween at their school.

"Haha, very funny, Amanda," Milo rolled his eyes.

**18\. Billowy**

"It's Christmas dude," a sailer talked to his co-worker. "I know we should stay at home but the writers don't allow us to. Now we have to find a shark with a luggage in its stomach under this hell weather condition."

**19\. Position**

"Guys, I appreciate all of your gifts but…" she dropped a few tears as she spoke to them. "let's not call me your monitor okay? I am just a normal friends of yours."

"Yes, no-more-calling-monitor Amanda," Zack, Milo and Lydia screamed.

"There's still that word!"

**20\. Shocking**

"I'm not really a joker. Mr. Block really deserves that title," Dakota stated while pointing to the temperal communicator.

"Another shocking truth," Cavendish spent a moment contemplating his role in the world.

**21\. Report**

"I really appreciate when you bring drink over, Dakota but… can you wait for a few minutes? I'm writing an extremely boring report," Gretchen took a quick sip at a cup of coffee Dakota gave her before putting her hands back on the keyboard.

"Geez, this report sounds important. What does it say?" Dakota questioned.

"It's really boring, about 'Cavendish and Dakota Have Failed Their Mission, Yet Again'. No offense, it's just my duty."

**22\. Silver**

"I'm thinking of turning my man into silver. Can you imagine?" Miss Murawski questioned Scott. They accidentally met above ground a few milimeters and had some 'friendly' chat.

"Your man into silver? Wouldn't 'he' burn' money like a lot?" Scott shrugged. He knew who she was talking about.

"If it concerns my love, I can do anything for him," the teacher stated in such a romantic tone.

**23\. Blink**

"Have you ever thought about… how much you blink whenever you talk to someone? For example, it's just me and… AHHHH!" Doofenshmirtz screamed and feared of the phenomenon he had just spoke out. "I blink so many times! Why?!"

"Cut it off. There's nothing to worry about unless you really think of it… oh no…" Dakota then covered his mouth in terror. "Oh no… did I blink 50 times in a minute?"

**24\. Doctor**

"Zane, can I ask you something?" Lola told him something she had experienced 2 or 3 years ago. "When I was 10, I had received notes from the doctor. He said I had reached to puberty and told me to keep myself from boys."

"Uh-huh."

"So what does that mean? Do I really need to be distant from you? And why do I have to do that?"

"Uh…" Zane made a dumb face. He was amazed by how oblivious Lola was. "I… I don't know how to put this correctly. I guess… I can't answer that. Mom can tell, though."

**25\. Paper**

"…It's all burned out…" Melissa exclaimed. Milo had been carrying around 100 papers of doctor's note and one main paper that covers all of Milo's day off due to Murphy's Law. Then a slight wind and fortunate enough, all of them landed onto the fire burning in the middle of the garbage dumpster, except his last resort. "Your 100 days off…"

"No, they're not matter really. There are like 50 copies and some of them are from last year. This last resort of mine will do," he put it inside Melissa's backpack. "Treasure it, Melissa."

**26\. Icy**

"Cold…" Amanda murmured as she held Milo's hands and turned closer to him.

Milo wished he could have closed the windows which can be easily opened with the combination of the icy wind and Murphy's Law. But he knew he couldn't wake her up. She had to share the warmth with Milo and as long as the situation didn't get any weirder, they were sastified with ten hours of covering the extra-thick blanket over them, and went to sleep without having any ideas in their mind.

**27\. War**

"This is not a war between Earth and Octalia," Loab carefully explained. "Our planet is in trouble and we would be very grateful if you let Milo help us."

**28\. Cough**

"Melissa, are you feeling well?" Zack questioned after seeing her cough for a few times.

"Let me help…" Milo stopped as he sensed something else from her body. "Wait! You're sick! How can you be when the test is coming tomorrow?!"

"I… have overlearned…" Melissa coughed again as she couldn't form her sentence properly anymore.

"We better call your mom, Zack. Do it!" Milo ordered.

"I'm on it," Zack dialed his mom.

**29\. Relieved**

"That's so lucky," Milo sighed in relief. "I'm glad that you only have a fever for a day. Although, you should sleep early."

Melissa shivered. Her usual self allowed her to, and also partly from her deny by shaking her head. "I… I can't… What if I can't do it… tomorrow."

"Just get rested already!" Zack commanded loudly. "You'll do great after all of this, I know it!"

**30\. Skinny**

"I'm holding your fist," Cavendish said while having his eyes bilndfolded. "Is it right, Dakota."

"It's my briefcase, actually," Dakota revealed to him.

**31\. High**

"Here we are… the hill of our childhood," the girl was standing on it next to Milo and Melissa.

"Really reminds me of that rain and Melissa. It is truly memorable," Milo stated.

"I still have the creeps of that unusual height," Melissa stated. "There's a path going up and a path leaning down, which I can't describe as good as geologists."

**32\. Impress**

"What an impressive cameo you made Khone, yet again. Having done something stupid to get everyone's attention, only you can do that," The Alien Commander stated.

**33\. Settle**

"Time to settle this perfectly normal and intense mathematic match between Milo and Amanda, Zack and Melissa and the last but not least, Lola and Zane," Bradley commented. "Let's get to the final question."

"Come on, Bradley. We're perfectly equal, see? 30 for each team," Melissa stated.

"I will let her have this one," Amanda confidently did her wills to skip the final question. "She deserves the winning title after a heck of a day."

**34\. Anxious**

"Clyde! Clyde, Clyde, Clyde, Clyde, Clyde!" Victor covered his face in shame, probably for making a terrible mistake. "What should I do now?"

"Wait, what's going on?" Did you give Lola the wrong package?" Clyde questioned.

"No... My mom is calling and she wants me to visit her tomorrow. Tomorrow!" he screamed in terror. "She's going to rant on me again!"

"Your mom usually rants you?" Clyde then suggested a good solution in his opinion. "Maybe you just need to talk to her more."

**35\. Puffy (this word again?)**

"There it goes…" Amanda looked up to the sky, watched the balloons going up and up to the infinite space. "The balloons that set up an important milestone in our life – middle school graduation."

"Yeah…" Milo exclaimed while standing next to her. They were about to leave this funky school that they had enrolled in for four years.

Wearing the graduated uniform is supposed to be a delightful thing. But when you combine it with the thought of parting in other ways after the graduation, it is really no fun at all.

They have really studied together, have so much fun. Hardly can they forget those times.

**36\. Appear**

Out of nowhere, a legendary appeared. He was accidentally created to save the huminaty from major problems.

"Fear not, two trainees from the time agency," the robot said to both of the man. "This shiny Goulash pot had been modified 65 times in the past and now it's time I saved the world.

Paprika!"

The Goulash Man launched himself up to the sky after saving those men from being squashed by a load of mammoths.

"What just happened?" young Cavendish questioned.

"No idea, but I think this is the first time we have ever been to this surreal trip," young Dakota admitted.

**37\. Ugly**

"Ugly jeans, ugly shirt, ugly expression on my face… Hey, black boy," Madge turned to Zane. "Do you think I'm ugly? I know I don't really take care of myself so it's fine if you agree…"

"I think you're pretty," Zane chuckled.

Madge though he was lying but he kept nodding. He was telling it from the bottom of his heart. Zane continued. "In your own way. I think you know Lola's pretty too. She's pretty in her own way. And you're unique. What can I say… you're a hard-working beauty."

"Zane…" she whispered. The boy realized she blushed hardly for a reason he hadn't known yet. "It's nice but you're… talking nonsense."

**38\. Stare**

"Looking out for guest is my job," Victor told to himself. "Guiding them is my job. The embassador of my own company? My job as well! What does Clyde do? He just invents those things and doesn't even bother to think of other ideas."

**39\. Drop**

"The cyclone is close… Melissa, we're dropping ourself out of this cliff," 6-year-old Milo said.

**40\. Eight**

"Have my mom checked on you yet?" Zack asked Milo about his condition. "What does she say?"

Amanda stated, "He has done something wonderful so I have to pretend it's funny. It's not… Milo…"

"Yeah yeah, sorry," Milo chuckled. "I have broke eight bones, ya know?"

**41\. Reflect**

"The mirrors reflect everything in front of it," Dakota was competing to Doof about a topic that relates to reflection.

"The life of your fussy old friend reflects him always wanting to be a hero and the guy who has to be freakin' perfect right?" Doof said.

"…That's true… Undoubtedly you are the Professor Time," the disco man praised him. "You can see his motivation through time."

**42\. Vest**

"You're really wearing vest, Zack," Melissa commented.

"I think I should wear something along Milo's line. Besides, it's more polite and more manlike," Zack told her.

**43\. Infamous**

"Amanda, Mort, Bradley, you should sit back, relax, and hear the story of… the infamous… woodpecker incident…" Zack along with Milo and Melissa gave Bradley, Amanda and Mort a story about something they had experienced. It's a nice thing to talk to during the time they're in detention.

"We can't relax with Milo in the classroom, and door made of steel but go ahead," Amanda agreed.

**44\. Unaccountable**

"How rude," a woman in her 40s who confusingly looks very teenaged comparing to her ages. "Just because I'm shorter and looks younger, it doesn't mean I'm a toy for you to play around, Elliot, am I right?"

"I'm… glad that you give me your advice…" the volunteered crossing guard stammered. "And… you know my name and… you can go now…"

**45\. Full**

"You have five full houses in a row, Zack?" Lola exclaimed in ashtonishment. "How young and how rich are you? Tell me, Zack!"

"What are you talking about?" Zack rolled his eyes. "I said that I was playing Poker with Melissa. You know… five cards like these and that, and it's called Full House?"

**46\. Visit**

"Just how sick Orgaluth is," Milo asked.

"She gets overexcited about some sort of event that I don't know," the Alien Commander said, not knowing Milo pay attention to somewhere else and ignore what she was saying. "I should find out. You know anything about it? Nevermind, you can visit her anytime if you want."

**47\. Murder**

"Do you guys think it's truly a murder or it's just a weird accident with the culprit admitting not doing it purposely?" Zack asked for Milo and Amanda's opinions.

"Actually…" Milo slowly revealed, "that culprit is…"

"Coach," both of them said. Zack couldn't believe what he had just heard for a moment there

**48\. Impossible**

"When you try hard to do something you can't do, even if it's impossible for you, it will be at least possible. Nothing is impossible forever. If we have the determination to do a bit of everything, we can dream about it," Lola showed to Zane a point of view she had kept. "I know this seems crazy, but what about you, Zane? Do you sastify when you have something you can't do?"

**49\. Grip**

"_How can I be so stupid to go out alone in the blackout of the town like this?"_ Lola could feel she was grasping someone's hand.

"_I don't know who I am holding hand to, but I bet it's a she. She gives me familiar trust," _Melissa thought.

Both of them didn't realize they were holding each other's hand, going out for some complicated reasons.

**50\. Sheep**

"…We'll shave those sheeps and make warm coats for those women like the fictional Cruella De Vil," a buisness man claimed. "Imagine the resource in this wide, scrumptious forest right here…" he laughed. "Feel that, men. That's the feeling of property rushing right at us!"

And you know what happens when you mess with the Mother of Nature.


End file.
